


Just Add One Mermaid's Tear

by Samstar1990



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstar1990/pseuds/Samstar1990
Summary: A part of my rewritten challenge you can find the original On fanfiction.net under the username Samstar1990. This fic was based upon the idea of the fountain and includes ocs but the focus is not on them.
Summary: To gain something of ultimate value; the unthinkable must be preformed. The line is etched upon the brow of every nation, the taste of the water still on their lips.
What happens though when one nation desires the fountain of youth once more?





	1. Banquets and Blackmail

In order to have obtained something of ultimate value; the unthinkable act must be performed. This was the way things were. If one is to shun heaven by going against its design then a sin must be performed. In the end it was a decision to not be taken lightly. This was something the personification of Spain knew too well, lacing the gold chain of the large pocket watch around his fingers as he stared at the clock face on the front lost in his memories.

Memories he wished he could forget.

He cast his eyes upwards staring through the branches of the tree he had taken refuge beneath and watched the stars as they twinkled above him far beyond his reach. The night was peaceful, it allowed a person to escape the reality of the day. And what a day he had endured.  
\------------------------------

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed one loud and clear to the world. Antonio brushed his hands down the front of the jacket, looking over himself in front of the large table mirror outside the dining hall of a volunteering Naval officer. The officer was a cheerful young man eager to make a good impression with the country it seemed, but other than that he appeared to be a trustworthy member of the Navy. The venue however was the first part to make him suspicious. It was to be his understanding that he was meeting with another nation which he knew would usually be hosted by the monarch. This meant one of two things; either there was another party going on he wasn’t aware of, or the royalty were not aware of the party going on here. Which at the end of it meant he was in some form of trouble. Trying his best to leave any and all suspicion at the door he let out a long breath and stood before the doors motioning to the waiting hand servant he wished to make his entrance.

The door swung open onto the large hall already filling with food and drink for an evening of festivities. The only thing empty was the chair of the one who had called him here. The feeling of suspicion lay heavy on the bottom of his stomach again as he sat himself down and adjusted himself once more. Antonio did not have to wait long however as the double doors at the other end of the room were pulled open to revealing a young woman.

And it all made sense.

The woman was a marvel of tanned skin and long curly brunette hair, Maroon eyes peeked teasingly over the edge of her black lace fan that was lowered to reveal red lips and a small smile. Her bosom was framed perfectly within the corset of her dark emerald ball gown. Her name was Carmela, the personification of Sicily.  
“Ah Princesa” The Spaniard smile and rose bowing a little to her “I should have guessed you had summoned me. You always did have a flair for theatrics”

The young woman responded with a small giggle as he was helped into her seat. “I only wanted to surprise my old jefe” she teased leaning forward a little to give a full display of her womanhood.

This made her guest a little uncomfortable and he internally sighed. She had a bad habit of playing man like fiddles and he couldn’t help but feel it was his own fault; the Spaniard never was very good at the scolding thing. He just wished she would stop batting her eyelashes at him.

“So… why all the secrecy or does the young man of the household owe you a favour?”  
Carmela smiled and dabbed her lips with a napkin “So suspicious, do not fret Antonio I have not brought you here to trap you but…this is something I would rather not concern the royalty with”

Antonio raised an eyebrow and sipped his wine. She took his silence as a means to continue.

“I need your help, I wish to unite the South of Italy and make my country stronger but…” she sighed

“Elario by any chance?” The Spaniard asked feeling a headache coming on. Antonio didn’t raise just Carmela in his home, there was a second. Her brother was a boy called Elario; God’s gift to harvest he would joke, whilst his sister never took to housework, he took to farming like a duck to water. In the end though the man had to admit he loved them equally as underlings.

After they both left him however, Carmela grew stronger in her stance and influence, whilst Elario began to cultivate the land and slowly grew ill. It was something Antonio had attempted to ignore but the fact was the boy was fading, it was more a question of when he would last see him.

“Oh you are so smart! Yes this is about my lowly brother” She seemed… too happy to be discussing this “As you know, unfortunately baby Elario is ill and has very little time left. So I asked him to give him power to me and I would join to two kingdoms of Sicily” She rose her arms wide in a dramatic fashion before deflating and looking scorned.

“But he refuses, he says I am not good enough to take on a kingdom” Carmela spoke bitterly stabbing her knife into her meat “But what does he know I am better equipped to handle Italia than both my brother’s combined therefore…I am going to take it by force”  
Antonio gritted his teeth “You know Civil war is never a good solution to sibling spats” he laughed a little nervous and to his surprise she also laughed.

“On no I would never dirty my hands that way” Her expression turned dark “Not when there are more ancient and efficient ways”

“Ancient?”

“Oh come now don’t tell you have forgotten the fountain?”

With that Antonio’s green eyes grew wide and he slammed his hand’s to the table standing “You cannot be serious Carmela?! Do you not recall the mistakes your grandfather made with that fountain? Of all the things that you could ever come up with I never expected you to come up with something so obviously stupid!”

There was a long silence as Carmela decided to begin eating instead. There was the sound of a man clearing his throat. Antonio looked to the left of him to see one of the Spanish military advisors lurking in the shadows.

“Allow me” The man interrupted “From an alliance point of view, a united South Italy is beneficial to us. A small sacrifice at the fountain will overflow into our own fountain of prosperity”

Antonio made a noise of disgust and threw his napkin at the man.

“You have no right to make decisions on my behalf, especially when you have absolutely no idea about what you are dealing with” He growled “If I knew any better I would think this is some roundabout why of committing treason against the crown”

Unable to comprehend the stupidity of the situation, the green eyed male left the room in a whirlwind of his own heading straight for the garden of the property. Antonio was grateful to feel the cold air against his face as he continued to fume over this indecency pacing back and forth across the patio. Carmela wouldn’t even understand how he was feeling anyway being just a baby when she underwent the ceremony all those years ago. He on the other hand was old enough to remember the heartache of what the Roman Empire did to him… and his family.

An unknown amount of time passed before Antonio began to calm seeking out a nearby bench to sit down. He had made many decisions in the past but this one took the biscuit.

“That was rather uncivilized” A voice echoed through the night behind him. Carmella had followed him outside after all.

“You think you have anything else to add to my mood because I am not interested young lady”

“I had hoped that as my former mentor that you would understand the importance of expanding one’s influence” She smiled sweetly “But I know Elario is your golden   
child so at the same time I am not surprised”

“I cared for you both equally”

“And I could not be more grateful but, I know I have not been the nicest of children. You could say disrespectful and mischievous but, I take after my grandfather and I will get what I want” She informed him with a determined look that sent a chill through Antonio. Had that look always been in there? He tried to move away as she moved closer and leant over him.

“I have spent quite a long time in both my country and yours and I have come to know quite a lot of important people in both”

Antonio didn’t like where this was going, he felt the blood drain from his face as he came face to face with the devilish side of the pretty woman’s nature. A true power to be feared.

“You’re….blackmailing me?”

“Think of it more as a persuasive measure. You know what is needed for the ceremony, you can bring me what I need for the ceremony. And if you don’t…I will not feel a thing as I sink you from within”

The male was left speechless watching the woman walk away from him casting a long shadow over him. His breath caught in his throat and he felt a twinge of fear. Could he really allow someone with such a Roman spirit to get what she wants? Did he really not have a choice right now?

He looked up to meet the eyes of the military advisor who bowed and smiled before leaving, the man who help to summon demon from within the female nation. The Spaniard knew he had to get out of that house. The atmosphere alone would kill him if he didn’t leave in that moment. Without much of a thought process one foot went before the other as he fled from the household and into the night.

Several hours he spent beneath the tree alone that night. How had he come to this? To be betrayed by someone so close to him. The hurt ran deep into his veins but he knew that the longer he pretended it wasn’t happening the more harm that would come from it later. For tonight he promised himself he would not falter; tomorrow he would face his demons and he would not waver.

Although the idea of what he would undertake did not face him until the day he was set to sail. The large woman who was in charge of the house staff personally came to arouse him from his slumber that morning. It was as if the mother knew today would be a chore to wake the stubborn male determined to pretend this day had never come, as he clawed the bed and tried to remain. She laughed to herself as the grown man proceeded to revert to the age of a six year old in his attempts to negate responsibility.

“Master Antonio, if you do awake soon I will be force to speed things up by combining the stages of getting you ready”

Antonio opened his eyes a little questioning before seeing the robust senora stood over the bed, an evil grin on her kind face and a large jug of water in her hands. He laughed nervously and launched himself of the bed “I am up, I am up!” he yelled “No need for water, please put it down!”

She made a noise of disappointment before pouring the water in the bowl that was situated by the bedside, steam poured from it as the warmth gently rose “Please wash and dress yourself, it seems you have visitors today”

“Visitors?” Antonio asked taking the washcloth and dipping it into the water

“Si, a couple of Italian boys” She muttered seeing his reaction as the cloth slipped from his grip

“Ah…” The Spaniard spoke looking to his feet “Erm, please tell them I will be right there”

She nodded her understanding before leaving the man to his own thoughts. Once the room grew silent Antonio retreated the bed and sat down his head in his hands. 

Today had already presented itself as a day he would soon wish to forget but once again the green eyed male had to remind himself that he had no choice whatsoever if he wished to remain peaceful within his own borders. Straightening his back though Antonio realised the two downstairs would not be aware of this. 

Downstairs the two young Italians, both alike in appearance sat around the dining table waiting patiently after their overnight journey. One had an auburn colour to his hair whereas the other’s hair was a deep almost black colour that held a slight curl to it. The first was North Italy also known as Feliciano, and the second was Naples also known as Elario. Both waited in the mid morning silence of the home for the owner to greet them although the seriousness of the situation lay heavy on both of them.

Antonio arrived downstairs in his full gear; boots shined, green coat brushed to perfection and the plumage in his hat plumped professionally. Removing his hat, his fingers nervously tapped on the rim but he regained his happy smile. Felicinano rose from his seat to greet the Spaniard where his brother remained at the table.

“Hola boys” he greeted them stepping into the room “What a wonderful surprise to see you here. Erm, how are you feeling Elario?” he asked becoming more gentle in his mannerism.

“I have had better days” The boy answered honestly leaning onto the table from where he was seated himself. Feli shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the silence bore on until he sighed.

“Antonio. We know what Carmela has asked you to do, and well…”

“What the actually hell?!” Elario cut in angrily “I didn’t realise you despised me that much”

Once again the Spaniard felt the pain run deep seeing the hurt in the boy’s eyes “How did you find out?” Was all he could manage to say.

“She’s a gloater” Elario responded flatly and his brother nodded accordingly leaving Antonio dumbfounded. What the hell was that girl playing at? He was sure this was meant to be a secret mission but clearly she wasn’t satisfied until she watched the life drain from her siblings eyes as she devoured them like a weird demented banshee.

“Your sister” He took a deep breath “Is a monster”

Again the silence hung on the air as the two brother exchanged a look. This was not what they expected at all, and before either had a chance to respond the Spaniard had strode across the room purposefully, and embraced the sickly male in his arms 

“I would never want to hurt you, but I am struggling to figure out another way”

“Why are you even helping her in the first place?” Feliciano asked watching the other pull away from the hug with a defeated look.

“She put a knife to my back without me even noticing” He responded

“She’s blackmailing you?” Elario spluttered trying to stand up before the state of his body caused him to collapse onto Antonio instead. Feliciano rushed forward and helped put the other back into the chair.

“You know you are not in any state to do that fratello, please calm down”

“How can I calm down Feliciano when that little bitch is forcibly signing my death certificate with his name!” He pointed at Antonio as the anger in his eyes burned.

“Elario I promise you I will find a way around this!” Antonio told him “But until then I need to do as I am told or my whole nation will fall apart”

“She really does get her finger in all the pies doesn’t she” Feli sympathised a little petting Antonio’s shoulder “But it’s a relief to know that you haven’t fallen for her unholy charm”

Antonio laughed a little nervously raising a hand to his neck.

“Not like she didn’t try, I don’t think she realised that it just made me uncomfortable” He admitted. Elario’s breathing became short and he seemed tired. “Look…stay here until you are at least well enough to travel again. As soon as I have found what I am looking for out at sea, I will send word”

“You think you will have another idea by that point?” Elario panted looking up at the other with heavy eyes and Antonio nodded. 

“And at the end of the day, this country is still mine, and I would gladly go down if it meant not allowing another Rome into the world” he paused “No disrespect”

Both made expression meaning they understood.

“Look” Feli told him “Just make sure that whatever she is planning, don’t let anyone else get hurt because of it”

Antonio smiled placing the hat upon his head. 

“I promise”


	2. Captivating Gold

The sea smashed heavily into the side of the ship as he pulled out into the open sea. The journey would be incredible short to Antonio’s relief as long as they were lucky. Mermaids lurked in different waters depending on the species all ranking in levels of rarity and violence. The closest habitat to Spain were the southern waters of Italy which was home to Sirens; a type of mermaid with a captivating song, they weren’t known for lethality, and any of the sea creature caught in something sound proof capsule or missing a tongue would be at the mercy of everything.

This was not really a concern for an immortal being such as Antonio and it was this trait of his that meant he had one plan and one plan only as they entered the waters and set anchor to await the perfect time.

“So here’s the plan; we wait till dusk and then tie all hands to the main mast and hand out the earplugs, which we did bring si?” Antonio asked hopefully and one of the men laughed producing a box.

“Turns out I just forgot to bring my eye this time Captain” He joked tapping his patched eye and the nation chuckled before lacing a gloved finger onto the map.

“This area here is notorious for lost souls and sunken ships so this must be the place. Once we get close, all crew are to put in the ear plugs. Then once the mermaid takes the bait, I will in short; let it try to eat me” He beamed “Any questions?”

“So the plan to not get eaten is….let you get eaten?”

“Well not exactly, it will most likely drown me and the moment I regain breath I plan to tie it and gag it whilst it is confused and head back to the surface, assuming this creature doesn’t feed at the bottom of the ocean”

“And if it does?”  
There was a long pause before Antonio smile and shrugged “Whoops?”

Dusk came swiftly and as the anchor was pulled up, Antonio’s First Mate went about checking every rope was secure for each of the men whilst Spain strode up the stairs towards the wheel of the ship to take over for the helmsmen, the nervous swirling in his stomach brought a wave of emotions and a memory. He grasped the wheel firmly in his hand and shed off his long coat, handing it to the helmsman before ordering him to the deck below. The men looked uneasy and he couldn’t blame them, they were loyal to him completely from the years that had spent sailing together and now they had orders to watch him sink to his death in the hopes he will rise.  
The memory the man recalled was of one when he was still human, little more than about eight years old. He, his mother and a few others from the land of Hispania were hoarded onto a large Roman ship and caged up along side other captives from different lands. A pang of fear ran through the child hearing the different tongues, all crying out for help or salvation, a whimper escaped him as his mother held him close and whispered words of comfort to him. 

Antonio couldn’t recall them anymore, the language foreign to his ears as he pulled the ship around into a small area of rocky alcoves tightly woven together. The perfect den for a carnivorous sea creature. He rose his hand and signalled to the First Mate and the man nodded yelling out an order as the men began to wedge cork deep into their ears, and checking over the rope to the mast to ensure their own survival. The crew then retracted to behind the cargo and under the hatches. The captain had to look like he was alone, or the beast may not come. He had to look vulnerable.

The water seemed to move and the Captain realised as his heart began to race they had been spotted, something was hunting them and it seemed excited. Along one side of the ship and then along the other, it was fast and seemed to be scoping out the wooden vessel itself before suddenly, it disappeared into the deep. The Spaniard remembered this; it was about to begin it’s performance, a small slither of fear overcame him a little and his hand shook on the helm.   
First came the purring and the humming. It wasn’t human speech for sure; something more akin with playful seals, dolphins and other gentler creatures. Again he hesitated; he was throwing himself to the sea lions and now the moment had arrived he wasn’t sure if he could really do it. His First Mate saw this, attempting to get up believing the other would call off this foolish escapade. But the man did and soon Antonio pried his hand off the wood, he was a nation for heaven’s sake, he had to be the sacrifice for his men. The brunette took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves, walking confidently over to the side of the ship and leaning over the edge, he got a small glimpse of what he was seeking. In the water swimming playfully back and forth was what appeared to be a boy, someone no older than a teenager, a crop of deep brunette hair on his head and eyes of gold. The boy smiled seeing the Captain taking his bait. 

First the merman will splash around in the water, under the sea and jumping into the air, a trick it had learned from the studying the human, they liked playful animals and that’s all he was to them. Antonio found a small smile had made it’s home on his lips, if he hadn’t known better he would have though it were a friendly seaman and not a predator. This show went on for a small amount of time, the nation unwittingly allowing himself to become captivated. Soon enough Antonio’s eyes were trained completely, watching every slight movement attentively. Secondly, seeing signs to proceed, the merman swam over to a closest rock and leapt out of the water and onto it revealing his full form. 

From his waist downwards instead of legs he had a large tail, the skin was of a leathery consistency in a similar gold to his eyes This meant as the water ran off it, they shone a brilliant gold in the light of the setting sun. This was all a set up though; the merman rose his arms towards the ship and took a deep breath.   
It was the last thing Antonio would truly remember.

The silky sweet voice flowed from the merman’s lips singing in perfect Spanish, the Captain could hardly believe it. Beyond the melody he could feel a pull on him, a song of the ocean. It was like when a child put a seashell to their ear and speaks of the waves beyond but it didn’t stop there, the song began loud like the crashing of waves against the cliffs but soon dissolved into a soft melody as if one had been plunged beneath the surface. The Spaniard became to deaf to everything else in that moment as the music filled his ears, his breath became deeper feeling the air knock from him. The boy in the water seemed to smiling devilishly as fangs protruded from his mouth. His voice became softer, it signified a decent into the deepest part of the ocean.

The Captain was lost to the words that guided his hand to the side of the ship, lifted his knee to rest on the banister and guided his body forward. The crew began to make noises, it was hard to watch and many had to forcefully look away; this was nothing to wish upon anyone, not to give them such a death sentence. A longing for the deep the song was offering began infecting the nation. It didn’t take much for the Spaniard to overbalance and dive headfirst into the water below. With an excited hiss the sea creature dove from the rock and down towards the waiting male. Slender finger encircled the human’s throat and the merman swum ferociously downwards not allowing the man a moment to recover. It didn’t take long for the human to try and take a breath and water entered his lung swiftly, in his dazed state Antonio couldn’t feel the burn as his body went into shock. His death could even be considered merciful as he went limp.

The creature stared at his prey without expression waiting for a sign it was dead. It had been too long since the merman had fed properly and no mistake could be made in this moment.

Above the waves there was a heavy silence over the ship. One minute the nation was there and the next he was gone completely taken up in the melody of a demon.

“So…What now?” One of the crew asked.

“We wait” The First Mate decreed “And we make ready to receive the creature”

A sharp breath in and insides burning like the white fire of hell demanding revenge. Antonio coughed and spluttered up a lot of water before he collapsed against the stone floor and began to breath deeply. Where was he now? Had the plan worked? Looking around he discovered that he had been taken to a small undersea cave. The walls were smooth and damp and seemed the only way out was through a cove in the floor, where the water reflected light around the inside. Yep the plan was a success, now to pray he wasn’t at the bottom of the ocean. It was small in size, only really big enough to house one; this gave the nation pause for thought, was this siren alone? Was he maybe the last one? It was then he noticed was he was alone. Wherever his attacker had gone he had to be ready.

He removed a pouch from his belt, and from it retrieved a specially designed gag and then undid a piece of rope he had tied around his waist twice. Still a little breathless Antonio pushed himself onto his knees and waited. The merman didn’t leave the man waiting long as it broke the water surface only to be pounced on by it’s kill. Antonio wrestled the gag into the boy’s mouth and tightened it through the buckle on the back of the head. 

The creature became terrified and dived beneath water clawing at the device denying his voice from escaping. The Captain took a large breath forcing away the tiredness of his body before taking the plunge into the water. The merman attempted to swim from the human but it was Antonio’s turn to hold the predatorily gaze as he shot forward and grasp onto the creature’s tail. The thrashing nearly lost the man his grip but the nation showed off his strength by instead grasping at one of the wrists. 

The two tumbled around in the water but overcome with surprise and deprived of it’s basic defence, the siren soon found his hands tied to his own tail and was being pulled up through the currents towards the surface. Antonio was lucky; the water was a bright blue signifying the surface was close. His lungs were already screaming at him to breath and with the fatigue of death on him he needed to rest.

The crew cheered as their nation returned to them and with the prize in hand as well. The Captain was pulled aboard where he promptly collapsed on the deck. He needed rest and everything blurred as he slipped off for the second time on that voyage. His crew were efficient and whilst the captain was changed out of his wet clothing and bundled into his bed, the catch was dumped ceremonially into a dry glass coffin; it’s binds were undone but the gag was left in place. However without their beloved Captain’s guidance, the ship did not move. After such a long wait overnight for the nation to return, the men were growing restless.

They stared down the creature in it’s prison on the deck, the glass magnifying the sun’s rays as it began to lose it’s power, tail slowly turning to legs as the boy’s skin dried. It was apparent the merman was terrified of everything that was happening, just as it was apparent that the men did not care for the beast that tried to take their leader from them. There he baked until the sun set again and brought with the cooling touch of night, and he began to fight off the urge to sleep for fear his skin would be plucked from his body by the vultures that kept their watch.

Antonio awoke feeling somewhat refreshed as he sat up in bed to be greeted by the trusty First Mate, he was a little disorientated, the last twenty four hours had been a trying experience and he felt sick to his stomach.

“We can go home now si?” He asked and the other chuckled.

“The men are asleep themselves right now Captain, shall I wake them”

“No give them some rest, we can leave in a few hours. I would rather be in better shape when we return to the mainland” He yawned and stretched looking out of the window at the sea and the stars “How is the mermaid?”

“Merman” The First Mate corrected “He is in the box on deck, the sun dried him out good so as long as he doesn’t touch water he is as human as the crew”  
Antonio paused and nodded his understanding. It was cruel he knew that but it was the only way, after all he remembered the mistake the Roman’s made with their mermaid.

She had looked so charming sitting in the water. The soldier left her in the hold alongside the prisoners, after all they were all cargo it only made sense to the empire, but after a few hours of not moving she leant her body up and against the glass forcing it apart enough for a gap to appear in the hinge. Antonio didn’t recall much after that, all he knew was what he had heard in reports later.

How the mermaid sung a different more pained melody and sparked anger in the hearts of the hostages trying to overthrow the ship from within. How they nearly broke free in the middle of the night. Rome had been so angry himself hearing of this mistake and the mermaid was beaten into submission and affix to the front of the ship in humiliation.

As an adult he still bore a scar on his arm for the part he played in that riot even if he could not recall what he did. A hand went over it protectively mulling over his options before he sighed.

“I’m going to check on him”

“Sir is that wise?”

“If there is one thing I have learned from these creature mi amigo” He sighed, shoulder slumped as he headed for the door “Is that a scorned one is ten times more   
dangerous that a wild one”

He swung open the door on the deck and stepped out feeling the pleasant breeze caress his skin as he looked over the empty deck saved for a couple of dozing crew members and the glass coffin near the front of the ship, it was sealed tight with a large lock, and inside the merman lay staring into nothing. Pulling a dagger from the sheath of a nearby sailor, the Captain approached his trophy who in turn cowered away from the man who came back from death holding the blade emotionlessly.

Antonio slid the metal into the gap between the join and wedged it in gold so air could escape into it. It was a Godsend to creature who’s air had slowly been running out. The teen took a large breath in and rolled onto his back feeling relief.

“Don’t worry, the gag comes off at the back like this” The Spaniard demonstrated on his belt buckle and smile. The Merman seemed confused, both by the instructions and the happy friendly nature of his captor, and after a moment a hand went to the fastening of the gag and after a few aspirated tries it fell from him and lay at the bottom of the box.

Both were very aware he had no song in him at the moment.

“What are you?” The Merman asked once again in Spanish which surprised Antonio

“I didn’t know you could speak!” He laughed “I mean I knew you could sing but not speak fluent Spanish”

“I’m not…I mean I can’t…” The other admitted “But my voice change, so that I can be understood by the person listening and my mind is designed to translate you”

“Wow, amazing”

The merman blushed a little, it was the first truly human quality he had shown.

“You never answered my question” The teenage boy became frustrated “I killed you, I felt the life drain from you and yet you came back to life?!”

“I’m an immortal being” Antonio admitted “When I die I just come back, do not get me wrong, it hurts like a bitch when I die”

“Immortal?” Suddenly the merman paled “So this was a trap?! What on earth could you want to risk catching a mermaid for?!”

“That I am afraid is classified but I plan to keep you safe and as soon as our business is done I will return you to your home” The Spaniard told him “On my honour”

“I don’t trust humans, or immortals or whatever you are” The merman huffed “So fuck your honour, as far as I am concerned as soon as you slip up and I get wet, you are all taking a walk with me and this time I will tear you apart and devour you before you can come back”

“Ok, don’t worry I get it, believe me if it were up to me, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now and you would remain a legend” Antonio laughed “You can call me Antonio though, if you want to insult me properly”

“Ok then, fuck you Antonio and everything you stand for”

This made the man chuckle, he never thought he would ever have a conversation with a mermaid even as a nation. But the den of the beast still worried him, was this creature truly the last siren in the Italian seas? It wasn’t something he could bring up just yet so Antonio decided it be best to treat the creature well and stay on its good side. He got up and wandered over to a box by the merman’s prison and retrieved a parcel from within. The Spaniard opened one side the other responded smelling the scent of blood. 

“Here, I bet you are hungry because of me so” 

The parcel was pushed through the gap and onto the other’s lap. The merman had the confused look plastered onto his face. It wasn’t fish or human, it was something from the land the creature wasn’t sure. Maybe though a new taste would make this situation a little less dire than it was.

“Immortal humans are weird, or dumb I can’t decide”

“I will take that as you like me”

Antonio laughed and got up taking his leave so the other could eat.

“Lovino”

“What?” Antonio asked turning back to the prison where the teen sat looking at him as he placed the blooded meat on his tongue.

“My name is Lovino”

There was a surge of happiness that ran through the nation hearing the other give his name. It may not be trust or a guarantee, but it was something he never expected to get on this journey. He just hoped to keep Lovino in good favour long enough to get them to the fountain now. But first he had to make another stop at the little Princess’ home.


	3. The first step on land

The next couple of days were a weird mix of emotions for Lovino in his glass prison. Everyday he constantly watched as the sailors made strange signs across their chests as they approached him and handing him the weird land meat. The meat itself wasn’t bad, it was nice to taste something different from human flesh or fish, saltier in taste and firmer as if bred for the purpose. Lovino wondered what it would be like to breed human for the sole purpose of feasting on them and the idea made him drool. But until such a time that could happen he was sustained with land meat, although the urge to bite off the man’s fingers who dared to venture too close was too much to handle and he longed to be able to sing again. The want to hunt human primarily was something he could never really explain, other than just animal instinct. Human prey was far more cunning than the average prey and in fact the chase and thrill of enthralling the threat, and watching them come willingly to their doom was nothing short of indescribably pleasure. And that pleasure itself was the ultimate seasoning to the pulp that lay mere millimetres from the surface.

He came to realise very quickly that he knew how to deal with the sailors and their fears and superstitions, it was the other feeling he didn’t really know how to handle, and it was coming from the captain. The weird immortal creature and the too smiling man, too trusting of the beast that drowned him. Lovino had never dealt with an immortal being even though he had heard sailors talk of them before; humans bound to the land in ways that went against the species nature, but to meet one in person made the mer feel helpless almost. It was like an Achilles Heel that Lovino never knew he had. 

The captain came every night to talk to him; he confided in him, and he treated him like, well, not the monster humans labelled him as.

“I have a question for you idiot”

Antonio turned from the bread he had been eating and looked at the siren sat in the coffin. He felt bad about this and slowly getting to know the creature he was carrying was helping him ease his emotions. And yet at the same time bonding with it was probably going to bite him in the butt even more.

“What’s on your mind Lovi~?”

“I told you not to call me that stupid human”

Antonio chuckled at the merman. If it weren’t for the fact the male had tried to eat him, he could have easily mistaken the other for his charge. The behaviour was so familiar. Lovino lent on his arm in a reclining pose against the back of the tank revealing all he had to offer. The Spaniard still couldn’t get used to fact the boy had no shame and once again averted his eyes. And once again Lovino didn’t get why.

“Why are you treating me so kindly? Is this some weird tactic for killing me later?”

Antonio thought it over whilst chewing and then shrugged. This aggravated the merman who then made a groan noise and turned away.

“Fine don’t tell me, I’ll just remember to rip your eyes out and replace them with your balls”

Again the captain laughed and only the call of his first mate caught his attention. He swallowed his mouthful and waved off the captive, rising to his feet to meet with the man. Lovino just turned away from him and settled down for another nap, it was the only thing the siren could truly understand and trust, sleeping. The Spaniard felt like he had had a nice time of relaxation almost enough to forget about his problems.

Luckily his first mate was there to remind him again.

“What the fuck are we still doing out here?” The male snapped instantly “We are literal sitting outside the port in the middle of the ocean. These men have family sir and they would like to let them fucking know they are not Siren supper”

Antonio cringed but the man had made his point “Si, Si I know, I guess with all that is happening I have been a little selfish” He sighed and leant on the side of the ship “I just can’t face it you know… I thought I would have a plan by now so I am not hurting anyone but…”

“Yeah, yeah I get it” The first mate sighed and put a hand on his shoulder “Unfortunately not all of us have an eternity to think over these things and well…if anything we are going to have to get more merman feed if you plan on neglected your responsibilities much longer”

He gave his captain a threatening look and sighing Antonio admitted defeat and gave the order to make for port. The men standing idle cheered loudly and made haste to prepare to enter the port again. Carmela was going to at least have a field day with the treasure he had plucked from the ocean for her. The Spaniard just hoped this would be enough to wet the girl’s appetite and give him time before they needed to make the journey to the fountain.

At the moment the ship broke the first wave of the harbour, a servant made his way quickly down the halls of the stately home as door after door was thrown open for him. He turned by one of the many identical doors and took a deep breath before rasping on the large wooden door frame. Within there was laughter through the darkness and then a shushing noise as the two within tried to keep quiet almost in hopes the other would leave.

The knocks came again and groaning, the bed sheet was pulled around the body.

“Enter” 

The door was pulled open casting a stream of light chasing across the floor and up the bare legs of the wrapped Carmella. Behind her a young male stretched across the bed. She smiled in a teasing matter “You better have a good reason for interrupting my negotiations with the fine young captain here”

The man sniggered and the servant flushed a little looking away.

“You requesting to know the moment the lands of Spain came into port”

“You mean he finally stopped sitting out in the middle of the ocean?” She quirked her eyebrow and the servant nodded. There was a long pause “Fetch me my finest, we must go and meet with our mentor. And tell him his punishment”

She rose from the bed and dropped the sheets to the ground baring all to see.

"I am sorry Jean, another night perhaps?" She asked as several serving girls appeared baring her undergarments. The corset was slipped over her head and hands fished beneath to position her assets in the most pleasing fashion. The man on the bed sat up.

"Spain avoids you? And what could he possible have to hide especially from such a firm....ally?"

The man teased as the strings were pulled tight and her cages were slipped on. All the women worked in tangent to have the ladies, first stage ready in moments, and in that bold attire she made for the door.

"Some secrets make life more fun" She chuckled before pushing out into the hallway where the second set of ladies were holding her finery to slip over her again. What was Antonio playing at? Sitting in the ocean... maybe he was plotting with Elario and Feliciano after all the two of them both went to visit her former boss the morning he set sail. The fabric was pinned in just the rest placed as she scowled in an ugly fashion; maybe the merfolk had been wiped out. No she must not give up on her dreams of overtaking what was rightfully hers, She was and will be the pride of her ancestors. She knew for certain that Antonio would want to save her brother from his fate and would do anything to prolong it. 

She paused as power was applied to her face and bosom and smiled darkly. If he wanted time, she would give him time... then watch him squirm as the world starts to close in. Antonio would be begging her to hurry her plan and be right in her palm. As she was handed her fan she opened it and made for her carriage. She wasn't one to toy with and he would soon know it.

She gave the elder male only hours to prepare and it showed as he paced back and forth in the living area of his home, the glass coffin had been moved to sit on the dining table that had been moved here from anther room and the siren being so high up and so exposed, was most displeased.

“Am I on display or something?” He asked growling a little in displeasure.

“Ah si…I know I am sorry but I have no time to prepare” Antonio muttered going over everything again “Carmella likes a song and dance of things you see and this is what I have to do when she decides to drop in almost unannounced. Lovino looked a little shocked and confused, shuffling and twitching a little.

“I…don’t dance…and out of water I can’t hold a note”

“Its an expression”

“What’s an expression?”

“it’s um” Antonio rubbed his head. In his anxious state, his brain couldn’t form a description “When we say something to explain something else with a phrase that doesn’t really have anything to do with the situation but makes it easier to understand?”

“Huh?”

“I really don’t have time for this Lovi, I will find you a definition later ok?”

Lovino lent onto his arm. Humans just kept getting weirder and weirder it seemed.

There was a loud bang as the front gates were thrown open least the carriage approaching smash into and Antonio recoiled knowing the damage. She was mad, he could tell, or at least trying to get a rise out of him.

He straightened himself up and took a drink of wine left on the table. This was going to be an interesting conversation to say the least.

“Antonio! You are back!” Carmella announced herself as she threw her arms wide in dramatic fashion. As expected the dress was pulled tight at the corset and the top was so low, her breast were far too exposed for any good catholic girl. Fanning herself with one hand, her other came up and hovered. The Spaniard rolled his eyes and took the hand gently pressing his lips to it before it was ripped from him.

“Is there a reason you are showing me such disrespect?” Antonio asked feeling annoyance prickle him.

“I am only showing you the same disrespect you showed me”

“I’m sorry?”

“You should be” Carmella smirked “I know how long you were waiting just outside of port, were you trying to avoid your favourite daughter?”

Antonio felt a shiver shoot up his spine. Of course she knew, she had her fingers in so many pies these days it seemed. The Italian maiden turned and looked the siren up and down who returned her a sour look. She blinked and approached him looking him up and down.

“I thought mermaids had tails?”

“When they become dry, they lose their abilities and their tails”

“He looks so very Italian, I’d mistaken that scowl for Rome himself if the great empire had been nothing but a dumb animal”

Lovino groaned and slammed himself into the side of the coffin with such force it slid across the table a little and Antonio scrambled to put his hands on it should it go any further.

“Lovino calm down, Carmella is just bad with words…”

“Lovino? You named this beast? You do realise what we have to do with him right?” she smirked and he looked down trodden a moment “Don’t get too attached”

“You have chosen a victim then?” He asked trying to divert the subject away from the glass prison. He stood up again but refusing to look at the woman; he instead opted to make eye contact with Lovino in the coffin.

“I am slowly bringing the selection down. I plan to take a high ranking member of an enemy army. Two birds, aren’t you proud?” she sniggered “Doesn’t it just sound like something you would do”

Lovino watched the sea captain falter at the woman’s words. He felt something; seeing the annoying man not smiling, the woman was trouble. The siren even felt a twinge of fear in her presence, she seemed weak in body but she made up for it in a way that had those who seemed strong at her mercy. This was the trouble with hanging around with the weird smiling man; for the first time he felt worry for another and it was something a siren never felt. But then again, he had never really had company before either.

“Oh by the way. I am afraid I have to leave the country for a month or two…or you know more who knows, business has come up” She closed her fan and handed it off to a servant “So you will need to keep the mermaid under wraps from the other nations for a while, or else we might caused a sandal” Her smile held a darkness that only conquerors had tasted and it caused Spain to turn on his heel.

“You want me to hide a Siren for months?” he yelled “In a home right next to the ocean?”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t dawdled I would still be free enough to make the next trip” She told him putting on a pair of lace gloves and turning “I wish you luck! Who knows what will happen should someone like England found out you were holding a mermaid here of all things”

Antonio was angry as he watched the confident woman leave the home, her dress sweeping the floor behind her. His mouth and fist were both clenched and he let out a yell as the door closed when she left completely. He grabbed and nearby chair and swung to round releasing it into a side cupboard with a glass front. The glass shattered and sprayed all over the floor. He turned and slammed his hands onto the sideboard. She was pulling one string at a time and it was only a matter of time in itself until the one around his neck was pulled, and pulled tight.

“Lovino…”

He spoke and stood up looking to the glass prison and stopping. For the first time in a while the siren was showing fear. His body shivers, skin pale and eyes wide. Antonio remembered this was the first time the merman had come to land and he was showing him a demonstration of anger and castration, letting out a breath Antonio knew he had to backtrack and show the other a better experience. Pulling a key from a chain on his waist he approached the coffin.

“If you try to run…I will bolt you in a cage and never let you out again…” 

The warning came without expression or remorse, as the lock clicked open.


	4. What makes a brother?

Lovino had many layers of uncomfortable since he had come to meet the immortal nuisance of Antonio. Almost as many layers of fear that he had come to know from the same means. The sound of the lock filled his mind from that day, the sound he heard every time emotion left Antonio’s eyes.  
It happened a lot recently.

Since the weak woman left, the siren had been forced to walk and wear human clothing to avoid suspicion. The blouse had been nice and airy and free to move in until they put that deep green doublet on top. It was too constricting for his liking, even if the amount of pearl and gold trimming were to his liking; apparently they were to match his eyes which were an unusual colouring for a human. He was the object of many a stare and at since grown used to it.

It had been two weeks and once again Antonio had watched the siren around the area, hand on his back and a watchful eyes on him. They had done this often and Lovino was somewhat grateful. It was an illusion of freedom he had come to crave but the Spaniard was kind when he smiled and was a protector especially when the rumours began. The man with the golden eyes brought in from across the sea. Once or twice they had been jumped on by bandits wanting to take Lovino for themselves. He always believed his song was the reason people were attracted to him and yet Antonio was having to fight off killers and thieves because he was ‘beautiful’ as they put it.

Yet again though the yearning of feeling anything for his capture continued to grow. At first he believed it was a coping mechanism, his mind trying to find some positivity in the man’s quest. But the more he thought about the more he realised he hated the plan, he hated being a piece of meat, and then their was the talk of ‘victim’. He wasn’t seen as a victim or even a creature. He was a tool and it was something he lamented killing the bastard over many a night. But yet, when in Antonio’s company, he was beginning to enjoy spending time with the off duty version of the man.

“Something on your mind Lovi?”

The siren looked up as the man came to the usual fork in the road on their path. On instinct he had begun to move to the right as they always had but this time the nation seemed to be favouring the left. He was smiling brightly which made Lovino feel at ease. It was his favourite emotion, not one of pain or anger, it was carefree and could make him believe that he wasn’t a prisoner.

“We never go left”

“Well today is different” Antonio retorted and took the other’s hand leading him down the path.

Lovino was confused and his confusion continued to increase as the scent of sea salt filled the air. They were coming close to the ocean. Although not too close. Antonio stopped at the top of the hill on a viewpoint overlooking the harbour, there was a tight grip on the siren’s hand as the two stood in silence.

“Are you teasing me?” the siren scowled “This is torture you know. I could be in my home.”

Antonio only hummed in response. The emotionless appeared in his eyes as he became deep in thought. There was silence and Lovino hated it. What was the man thinking? Although this was nice. He could imagine human couples would find this kind of spot pretty especially in each other’s company. Nibbling at his own lip he wondered what that must be like. Having someone there for you. But then he shook his head clear of the thoughts. A prisoner is a prisoner right?

“I wanted you to see the ocean before we left”

“Left? Left where?”

Antonio chuckled and put a hand to the other’s head. “I need to negotiate some information and I can’t leave you alone”

“You saying you don’t trust me?”

“Are you saying I am not aware you sometimes hold a pillow over me at night?”

Lovino paled a little. Ah so he wasn’t as deep a sleeper as he first thought.

“Right…so where are we going?”

“Italy…The North of it anyway” Antonio smiled again “I need to meet with the people in charge there and well…I have friends there who are willing to take you in whilst I am gone”

“I feel like a child”

“Well you did only learn to walk last week”

The siren huffed and Antonio responded by laughing gently and pulling him into an embrace “If I am lucky, it means you get to go home”

Home…the idea was a pretty image. The deep blue ocean, his cave dwelling fit for him. And only him. There were upsides and downsides to being free. This is why being around humans for so long was a poison, they made a creature realise just how lonely he was.

But the promise was what kept him going. Especially when he had to battle his next challenge.

Travel sickness. Several days worth of it.

Oh was he grateful to get out of the carriage, he felt seven shades lighter and fought his stomach as he leant against the wall of the carriage.

“I am never getting in that thing again”

Antonio sighed. Perhaps he would have to figure out a better way to make the other feel more comfortable on travelling, however his thought process was interrupted as the front door to the home opened and the ball of sunshine erupted from within.

“Antonio!” Feli shouted running across the courtyard and embracing the other. Antonio returned the embrace, happy to see a friendly face it seemed

“Feli it’s good to see you, is Elario ok?”

“Ah si he is fine, he is napping in the garden”

Lovino huffed watching the pleasantries exchanged. There was a prickling up his neck and he narrowed his eyes. Who was this guy? And why was he so familiar with Antonio? 

Perhaps he was being a little bit possessive over the first creature to make him question the normality of his world but fucking hell!

“This is Lovino”

Broken from his stupor it was now the siren was met with the fire behind Feliciano’s eyes

“So this is the one that seals my brother’s fate”

“Nice to meet you too”

Antonio stood between them “Now now, Lovino is not to blame for this so please…play nice”

They both nodded and remained silent to each other. Antonio sighed and rolled his eyes, he wasn’t here to play referee to little boys. Heading for the carriage again he smiled

“Behave for them ok Lovi? They are very close friends of mine”

Then the Spaniard left completely leaving the awkwardness behind him and praying they wouldn’t kill each other.

“I guess you should come in” Feli spat pushing open the door and showing the other inside. “You have free rein of the house and ground. I don’t like you but Antonio will be in a lot of trouble if you run away so do me a favour and don’t”

Lovino nodded dumbly as he was left standing alone in the large Italian manor. It was quiet all accept some birds in the air. He was missing Antonio already, at least the captain wouldn’t leave him alone in a land he didn’t know. One foot in front of the other and soon he was exploring. First he came to the sitting room. A few plumped chairs surround a small table and a large painting on one wall. On it was an older man and three children; two boys and one girl. He recognised Feliciano and the little bitch straight away but the other two were foreign and he ended up staring for a good while at the painted piece. A weird but somewhat happy family. It left pause for thought.

The sound of coughing broke through his concentration from the next room. Lovino looked back and forth wondering what he should do before he found himself moving in the direction of the noise.

The next room was not a room but in a veranda over the gardens where in a large chair sat another boy. He looked at the other with confuse eyes before calming down and attempting to smile through his coughs.

“You are the siren I assume?”

Lovino again nodded dumbly and the boy smile and pointed to a jug next to him. “Sorry to show you myself in such weakness but could you help?”

Again the siren was unable to know what to do and slowly moved to the jug and poured the boy a cup of what turned out to be water. Seeing the liquid made his heart skip a beat.   
Antonio wasn’t here…one slip and he could have everyone here under his thumb.

“Sorry about that” The other grabbed his attention “I am Elario, I am the reason my sister requested your…presence”

“Your sister is the weak bitch who conquers strong men?”

Elario laughed loudly and pushed himself to sit up straight “yes, yes that sounds just like her, you catch on quick…” He left the sentence hanging for the other to finish.

“Lovino”

“Lovino…” Elario pushed himself up to stand now and approached the other “If I didn’t know any better I would have thought I had grown up with you”

“What?”

“You look like one of our family…” He continued “Have all the features and everything, in fact if it were not for that scowl I would say you were a dead ringer for Feliciano”

“Well don’t let him hear you say that” The siren rolled his eyes “He doesn’t like me very much”

Elario didn’t refute the fact but instead turned to look over the fields.

“What do you think? I can’t do the big harvest work right now, I can’t even look after this patch. Feli said he would help but he isn’t really cut out for farm work”

“He does seem a little soft”

“hmmm? So you think you can do better?”

“What I- no!” Lovino flushed bright red “I lived in the fucking ocean, I wouldn’t know the first thing about the ground!”

A koi smile appeared on the Italian nations face as he reached out and grasped the other’s wrist. Lovino began to panic internally as he was dragged out into the sun once more.

“Well, no time like the present to learn”

Antonio who had been waiting to meet with some representative of Feliciano’s naval forces when he was overcome by a weird feeling of euphoria if only for a second. It felt like a weight had been lifted for a moment. He wondered where it had come from, but he didn’t reject the premise of it. Soon the doors opened and he was invited inside; he hoped this would not be a trip in vein.

The men he had come to meet were all mature naval officers and other man of noteworthy achievement. Knowing the men in his own country could not be trusted this was the next best thing for him. All had been briefed on the situation all he had to do now was hope and pray they could come to an understanding.

Back in the Italian’s manor many hours later, Feliciano was looking for his brother and getting worried. Elario had been getting worse and worse these days especially with Carmela expressing her desires for him, and now he couldn’t find him anywhere in the house. He sighed and placed a hand to his face. What was going to happen anyway? Elario would most likely have to give his land to someone and the only person that would take them was already plotting to get it. Then what? Carmela had a Roman spirit within her deeper that any of the rest of them, Feli knew he would be the next in her sights. There was also the problem of the blackmail Antonio was currently experiencing.  
Did he seriously think that his sister would leave him alone? Well he was still a strong power most likely she would use this opportunity to use him and his power. This thought process was broken by the sound of laughter in the garden.

The Northern sibling was surprise to find Elario and the Siren laughing with each other as his brother instructed Lovino on how to do a proper harvest. They were getting along so well it was bizarre; Feli felt a weird ache in him. He was torn, the boy seemed as human as anyone else and yet he knew that this was their doom they were playing host to. But then again…

The two calmed down as Feli approached.

“Ah fratello I was just showing Lovino the one thing you could never do. Harvest!” Elario was in brighter spirits than he ever had been before. “Turns out he has a knack for it”

“I wouldn’t say I had a knack for it” Lovino flushed

“So we are treating him like family now?”

There was silence as Feli asked the question. Both looked to each other trying to sense the tone and the possible danger before a smile spread across his face.

“Well then harvesting is not the way to go I mean come on that is labour and nothing more”

“See I told you he didn’t understand”

Lovino found himself laughing at the two of them as Feli made a noise of annoyance

“Hey! I am just saying the best way to bond is over a labour of love!” He smirked “You know…cooking!”

Elario rolled his eyes “Can’t you think of anything but your stomach”

“I erm…don’t know how to cook” 

“See!” Feli hooked the siren’s arm and pulled him over “You get to teach him something, I get to teach him something”

“He isn’t a dog Feliciano”

“I know that, after all he actually listens to me when I talk”

Lovino really was perplexed. The feeling he felt around Antonio was coming back but this was different. It was a feeling of unity. They were brothers and at the same time accepting him like one. Could he dare to call this a family? No! It was too soon…still a prisoner.

And yet he found himself swept up in the situation. Elario showed him how to separate the vegetables and how to wash them, whilst Feli showed him how to prep them for cooking.

Feliciano and Elario were obvious taking a lead and muttering to each other as the creature with them excited brought in the baskets of harvest for the meal.  
“Why the change of heart?”

Feliciano shrugged “I don’t know…He didn’t take advantage of you and funnily you are a better judge of character than I. But in the end at the moment he is just a boy, you can’t blame him for anything”

Elario smiled “Yeah, there was something empty about him I can’t put my finger on…Like he is”

“Lonely”

“Exactly”

“I guess I also hope if we make friends with him, when he returns to where he came from he won’t sink our ships”

“And he is not Carmella!”

Feli burst out laughing “Si I guess that is a redeeming quality of anyone.”

The two brother shared a joke together completely oblivious to Lovino in the background working in silence pealing away.

Then something happened. He wasn’t sure whether they had forgotten or if they had begun to trust him but Lovino found himself looking at scales that began to shimmer on his skin as cool water splashed over his hands from the vegetable. The Siren’s heart raced as he felt his throat click, his voice was returning to him. He looked over his shoulder at the two brother who were talking together neither aware of the dilemma. 

This was his chance. Every moment of wanting to escape bubbling to the surface, the moment he had been waiting for since he came to the land. He took a deep breath and let out a single note that evolved into a full melody. When he finished he looked back to the brothers and found them still and silent. Both had fallen under the spell. Lovino quickly got to his feet and move gingerly away from them and towards the front door. Not once did they move.

As he reached the doorway he looked back to them an bit his lip. This was his chance…they made the mistake, he could leave and never come back. 

But

These two had actually treated him like an equal and not a burden or a tool. There is was again…the feeling of unity.   
Oh god he was infected by stupid human emotions.

Elario was shaken awake by Feliciano with a panic look on his face.

“Elario! We messed up, we messed up bad!”

“Wha? What do you mean?”

“We let the merman get wet and now he is gone! We fell under his spell and he is gone”  
Elario felt alarmed. If Lovino had gotten away who knew where he was. He could be hurt or worse!

“Ok Calm down Feli have you checked the house”

“I checked around and called his name but I can’t find him in the house”

“There is always the garden”

“Why the garden?”

“He wanted more tomatoes?”

Feli made a groaning noise and the two made their way into the back garden although both were just delaying what they believed was the truth. I mean why would Lovino be in the back garden if he could be a siren again.

Although that did sure look like him…

In the pond…

The brothers looked to each other as they stared at the merman who was lazing in the pond, the central fountain pouring water onto his head as his tail flopped around. They approached slowly and Elario knelt by the water’s edge.

“Lovino?”

Lovino looked up, his eyes were red and seemed to be sore from crying.

“Are you ok Lovino?”

He shook his head “It’s all a trick isn’t it?” He spoke softly “You are making me fucking care about you because fuck the siren right?! He doesn’t have family so it will be easy to one up him…make sure he doesn’t run away. And now I am sat here hoping that my fucking heart will harden quicker because sticking around here is only going to get me killed!”

“No one said that”

Lovino looked up to meet Feliciano’s eyes 

“How would you know? Everyone I have met seems to be in on a plot I know nothing about and all this talk of victim makes me think I am going to end up dead!”

“You probably don’t believe him, but Antonio is trying everything he can to make sure you don’t have to be used let alone killed. Antonio remembers the thing you are being used for and he hates that memory, he’d much rather you were just myth believe me”

Lovino felt embarrassed. Elario laughed a little.

“Do you want to get out of the water?”  
Shakes head.

“Shall we leave you five more minutes?”

Nods head

“Ok ok we will leave you five more minutes, then we seriously have to make dinner because I am starving”

“Just make it without me”

“Why?” Feli asked “This meal is a family meal made the family”

The siren looked up and blinked a few times trying to make sense of the sentence. Family? Why would he bring that up after everything that had happened? They were not family, he had no family. 

“So we will be back for you soon ok fratello?”

Lovino felt his heart racing as he was left in the water and the two walked from him. Brother? They called him brother? But why? Ah humans made no sense! He could have killed them in this form and they are still being nice to him? He sank below the water although his tail still remained in the air. He had such a headache.


	5. The reality of the situation

Lovino stared at the necklace placed in his hands for a long time. The small crucifix in silver on a long chain and attached to that a small book bearing a crest on it. The book opened to reveal a small paper with writing on it.

“What is it?”

Feli smiled finding something adorable in the way the siren was looking at the gift.

“It’s a crucifix” he pointed to the cross “And this is the Lord's prayer”

“He must be tiny”

Elario snorted his water and ended up laughing harder than he thought he would and Lovino flush red with embarrassment. 

“Elario! He wouldn’t know about this” Feliciano scolded “He isn’t tiny Lovi, but this way you can have it close to you. The crest on the prayer book is one that Nonno created eons ago. It’s a secret family crest that is given to people who are family”

Lovino faltered a moment. Over the past month he had grown very close to the other two, they allowed him to partake in their daily lives and had been trusted him enough to swim freely in the pond out back. Freshwater was weird against his gills; it was colder and it hurt a little.

“So this means it is official, sorry Lovino you are stuck being a Vargas now” Elario prompted the other to place it around his neck and with some struggle in the clasp he managed to get it on. The siren was almost at a lost for words at this point, an honorary family member. The idea seemed like something out of fantasy to him. He knew this would not be his first family, but this family wasn’t abandoning him to survive on his own.

“Lovino Vargas…” he muttered tasting the name on his lips for the first time.

Antonio was shocked, to say the least, stood in front of his carriage; Lovino was before him dressed in Italian finery and sporting a trunk of personal possessions. He looked between all three of the boys like the words were stuck on his tongue.

“You know people don’t generally come back from trips with 100% more stuff than when they arrived right?”

Feli smiled and even chuckled a little. “Si I guess we went a little overboard, but hey now he looks like he’s always lived here!”

Antonio was even further flabbergasted, they were meant to keep an eye on him not grow attach to him and buy him stuff. Slowly he let out a long sigh as if he had been holding his breath a while. Lovino seemed happy in all regard, his skin shone with a healthy glow he recognised. The siren looked incredibly handsome in that moment and Antonio caught his heart trying to race.

No, he could see others were getting attached but he couldn’t let himself become attached also. It would make the ending even more painful for the both of them.

“Ok well…we should get going, we have a long journey ahead of us”

Lovino was distracted for the way back, even enough to sway off the feeling of travel sickness. The silver chain he had acquired distracted him along the journey like a magpie. Antonio found attraction in this appearance too and then it hit him. Seeing the siren more or less go from only being a beast, a monster who prayed on flesh, turn into a boy. Well a teenager, a person who is at that time in life when the choices they make may very well govern their future.   
And that itself was almost inspiring enough he found he couldn’t look away.

He suddenly realised that he wanted, to watch Lovino find the humanity he had lost as a mythical being. Perhaps if he wished hard enough; Lovino could have that life. But the thought was not long-lived.

The siren turned to noticed the strange distant look in his captor's eyes. It could be considered hauntingly beautiful in a way and Lovino had seen it before but never in this context. He had always seen it in the eyes of his food. A strange distance left behind in their final moments of death, like an acceptance of the inevitability. Feeling a ball begin to build in his throat Lovino coughed a little.

“So erm… I thought I should let you know” He began “I have a name now!”

“You always had a name Lovino”

“Well…now I have a last name” He protested, fingers protectively wrapped around the small book and cross “Vargas…”  
Antonio blinked and sighed “Vargas? As In Feliciano and Elario?”

There was a defiant stance in the siren's eyes and exhausted from the whole trip Antonio did not want to cause an argument.

“Vargas it is then” He smiled weakly. “But please, don’t tell that to Carmela ok? It will only make this whole thing more difficult”

Lovino seemed to hum over the prospect but said nothing. In his mind, there was a part of him who wanted to gloat about his own closeness to a family she could never understand. 

Back in the lands of Spain, Lovino had found his freedoms were more confined than when he was in Italy. Here he had been assigned a tutor and guardian to his movement whilst Antonio set about planning the trip to the fountain of youth. Lovino hadn’t actually ever heard of the fountain but if he was the main ingredient it meant there was every chance, the sirens taken before him never returned. This thought alone kept him awake at night wondering if all the luxury he had felt recently were a way to make him comfortable before his demise.

On one of the evenings before the date of the voyage sleep eluded the siren for far too long and instead of laying in his bed, the boy decided to venture towards the pantry in search of something to at least fill his stomach. The house lay silent, all the servants had finally gone to bed and that meant only the sound of his footsteps could be considered company. He liked it better this way, there were no expectations of him in the night, he could pretend this was a normal thing. As he approached the main stairwell he became conscious of the white light streaming in from the large window at the top of the landing; up in the sky, a large full moon stood solitary in the cold black of the sky. Lovino had never really looked at the moon since he had been in the ocean. He remembered the long nights where he would sit on a rock looking up at the beautiful light the moon lay down upon him, he pretended she was a woman come to see him and although there was no need to, he would sing to her in hopes she would come down to the earthly surface, just so he could meet her.

He shook the memory from his head. Could he really consider himself lonely anymore? Feliciano and Elario had accepted him as one of their own, hadn’t they? And then there was Antonio…

What did that man really think about him?

Another light caught his attention but this one was man-made. The low flicker of orange through a crack in the door left ajar. Could there be someone else up besides him? 

Curious, he approached the space and peered into the room beyond.  
Antonio was sat at the table rubbing his eyes and yawning but refusing to leave his work. The look of worry set itself up upon his face and seem quite content in staying. The siren felt an ache in his heart, the human had shown many sides of himself but the one he noticed the most was his complete and utter distain for the task he was undertaking.  
Lovino felt a small fleck of envy. The man was doing this for the love of a son, wasn’t he? Someone he cared for whose life was in his hands. Antonio had been trying hard with no luck to overturn the events, the siren didn’t understand the full story but he could see the stress. Tomorrow was the voyage, and Antonio would not be ready if he didn’t sleep.

The siren bit his lip and looked around before spotting a vase of flowers. Two fingers slid down the inside of the vase until the cold chill of the water inside graced him. The shiver went up his spin and his voice seemed the unclick leaving the other to smile. The fingers were retracted and with a nervous spark running up and down his body he took a deep breath and singing very low let out a complete melody. It was bizarre to sing with no intent to feed but in a way, he felt the moon smiling down on him.  
Antonio looked up feeling like he could hear something but as he tried to listen he slowly drifted off into the trance, his quill slipping from his fingers and falling from the desk with a dull thunk. Lovino heard this and sighed going into the room finding the man sat quietly staring off into space.

“Antonio?” The siren asked seeing the man blink in recognition before making a noise and looking towards Lovino. Smiling Lovino walked over and snubbed out the candle and taking the Spaniard's hand, led him back through the house towards the master bedroom. The boy had always had an inkling his ability went much further than luring in pray but actually using it in such a way was pretty exciting and Lovino found a small bit of adrenaline was in his veins. In the trance, the nation wasn’t hard to put into bed and slept on command. The merman knelt down by the bed to inspect the sleeping man’s face, it was similar to the face he saw when the man died in his arms under the ocean. That was an odd thought, that event seemed so foreign to him now, like a nightmare. Could this be a sign he was more human now?

“Dream beautiful dreams Antonio”

The biggest thorn in the side came that day as the two approached the docks to discover Carmela inspecting the ship. Antonio growled a little under his breath making Lovino flitch, but the boy had been jumping all morning. Luckily Antonio just assumed he went to bed half asleep and didn’t question waking in his room but there was always a chance he had been caught. Taking a deep breath the Spaniard walked over to the woman.

“Carmela~ What do you think, I promise I spared nothing for this trip” Venom seeped between his teeth as he spoke. The woman continued to fan herself, a dark gleam in her eyes.

“Yes I can see~, Oh and now I feel awful”

Antonio faltered.

“What do you mean?” He asked eyes furrowing and the bitch just closed her fan and motioned to another ship 

“Well I felt awful for making you wait so I decided to pick a ship and crew for you only to find you arrange things yourself” She pouted a little “I mean…after the fact you spent so long at sea last time with your…crew, I think it is only fitting I select the crew this time around”

“Carmela this is disrespectful and you know it…what makes you think that I will take your ship over the men I have come to know and trust?”

“Because if you don’t take them…I can’t guarantee what they will do whilst you are away…”

Lovino felt the ice in there. More blackmail. More situations a nation cannot back out of. He saw Antonio tense up before deflating and accepting the situation.

“Wow, you’re a bigger bitch than I thought” Lovino spoke absentmindedly.

The look on the Italian’s face could kill as she finally looked over the siren. Antonio seeing the tension took the moment to put himself between the two of them.

“Why is that thing not in a cage? Or have you been bewitched?”

“Lovino and I have an understanding. He behaves, he gets to stay out of any cage”

“You really are a kind-hearted idiot hefe~” She cooed before her eyes fell upon Lovino’s crucifix and her teeth gritted in frustration. It was obvious that she recognised the symbol having one herself and the very idea of it around the creature's neck was beyond infuriating. “You let this thing steal something as precious as that from my family?”

Antonio felt his heart stop a moment as he realised what he had forgotten to do.

“It was a gift, Carmela…nothing more”

This did little to diffuse the fiery woman’s anger. She saw the relationship between them being much closer than she had anticipated. “Fine…I will see you on the ship”

“You will grace this voyage, are you sure? The men can be superstitious you know that right?”  
She simply ignored him and made her way to the vessel leaving both men to contemplate the idea of what had just transpired.

After a few moments, the trusted first mate approached Antonio with a warm greeting and a quick embrace. The nation seemed a lot calmer in that moment but Lovino still felt anxious as this was the first time seeing the man’s crew since he had been captured. Strangely enough, the woman’s most recent betrayal took more precedence than the freedom of the merman.

“She really is a piece of work…how can you let her keep getting the better of you?”

“Well, I did manage to get the better of her one way…and in all fairness this might work out better to our advantage…” Antonio brought the man in closer away from the eyes of others “I have made good friends with some military ships from the North of Italy”

“They have those?”

“I know shocking right?” Antonio chuckled a little “But anyway…you get to be captain this time ok? Wait a day and sail off tomorrow and meet the ships” Antonio removed a plaque from within his jacket “Show them this and they will help you ok? From there they will brief you on the plan”  
The first mate smirk “I have to admit captain that is very clever for you”

Antonio quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms “I won’t take any lip from you ok? Besides I have a whole voyage of that to come I can see it…” A document exchanged hands as well before the men parted way. They had to maintain a charade a little while longer it seemed.

The ship Carmela had arranged was as grand as a country manor, decked out with luxury upon luxury, the boat was done with the female nation in mind. Antonio bit his lip and hoped to be at least at the helm of the vessel. Feeling a hand at his coat, the Spaniard looked down to see Lovino staring up at the ship with worry and fear in his eyes, it seemed the process of what was to happen was weighted on him. If anything Antonio knew he had to be strong for the other’s sake, if only to protect him as much as he could. The board creaked beneath them as they ascended from the dock to the deck, it made them both uneasy and the eyes of the corrupt crew remained on them as they came aboard.

“Ah, Captain! You arrive! You may call me, Cortez”

A man in a military uniform approached him, the stench of betrayal was strong and it made Antonio’s stomach turn to see a kinsman of his land in such a manner.

“I see I am still given a position of authority, even if it is a puppet one”

The man smiled and chuckled placing his arm around the other and leading him up to the helm. Lovino made to follow but his path was cut off by two large and intimidating men.

“I can understand your concerns, but our nation deserves to be in charge of us as his countrymen. We would think of nothing else”

The two men made a grab for the siren, large hands wrapping around his thin arms caused the merman to panic and lash out yelling out for the captain before a third hand came through to cover his mouth. Suddenly there was an overwhelming smell and the world spun throwing Lovino into a world of darkness.

Antonio turned around in a panic hearing the other yell out to see Lovino’s slumped form in the arms of the seaman. 

“Lovino!” He yelled before Cortez came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not fear, Senorita Carmela has a special room made up for him. We wouldn’t want to keep a creature of the sea on deck anyway. We heard of how you wrangled him and would hate to see you go through that again”

Antonio looked between Cortez and Lovino seeing the siren being taken below deck.

“He is not just a creature and doesn’t deserve such treatment”

The man was silent a moment

“Carmela also stated should you resist us, we are to cut his rations in favour of the crew, so please be a good Captain and order us to shove off…I would hate to see such a fine young man reduced to a skeleton”

Antonio felt completely at a disadvantage, what was he suppose to do? Lovino would be safe right? Carmela knew he was important so surely she wouldn’t hurt him… The Spaniard looked around the crew and swallowed hard. He opened his mouth and the most defeated voice fell from his lips like lead.

“I guess we should shove off”


End file.
